


Blinders & Really, Really Missed You

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teninch - Fandom, The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pair of connecting ficlets. </p><p>In the first one, Rose smooths Aiden's fury when she comes home from a trip with a minor injury in Torchwood work. In the second ficlet, Aiden shows Rose just how much he missed her while she was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

“He’s gonna kill me.” 

Jake snickered in the backseat. 

“He’s not going to kill you Micks.” Rose leaned back and closed her eyes. “Quit your fretting, you’re weaving on the road.”

“You weren’t there! Men, all in black, gonna come to my flat at night and get me in my sleep, nobody will hear! He said! If anything happened to you, he said it,” Mickey groused, his face twisted into a worried frown Rose hadn’t seen the likes of for years. 

“He did,” Jake chimed in after leaning forward and grabbing both seats, grinning. “Grabbed Mick here by the collar and everything!” 

Rose sighed and buried her face in her hand, hissing when she forgot about her wound on her cheek. “He promised to be good after the last time. He did, really. You should be fine.”

Jake didn’t suppress another round of snickering. “He’s got a blind spot where you’re concerned love. I don’t think he’ll keep his word when he sees, especially if he works out whose fault it is this time. Might blow up like a volcano.”

“You’re way too happy about this!” 

Rose folded her arms over her chest. “You should’ve listened to me. Negotiations were going perfectly until you told them who we were.” 

“You’re gonna throw me to the wolf!” 

“He’s been on my case about safety, Micks. And really, can I blame him now? He’s got a little bit of a reason to be angry this time.” 

Mickey gripped the steering wheel for dear life when they pulled up to her flat. Aiden opened the door as she stepped out of the car. One look at her and he began charging up the walkway like a rampaging bull. Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw Mickey’s eyes bulging, Jake cackling, and a thunderous rage growing on Aiden’s face. Mickey’s foot slammed on the pedal, taking off before Aiden could reach the gate. It did little to stop him. 

“Let him go,” Rose appealed gently with a hand on his chest. 

He nodded at her bandaged up face. “Look at you! I told him!” He tried to wheel around her but she blocked him and snaked her arms around his waist.

“I’m fine. Relax, Aiden. You promised to be good.” 

He complied with her kiss but his eyes still chased after the long gone car down the street, rage boiling up on his face. 

“I lied. You’re hurt! _He_ promised to keep you safe, Rose.”

She let her hands wander under his belt and massaged his back through his tucked shirt. It did little to ease his fury, at least in his mind. His body did what it knew to, enveloping her in his arms as she hid her face in his chest. 

“It’ll heal, love. The scars… the scars will fade quickly they told me They treated it with a new medicine… a gel they’ve been working on.” 

Aiden finally pulled his head away from staring down the road and lifted her head from his chest, cupping it carefully in his hands. His expression softened to love. “I don’t care about the bloody scars, Rose.” He told her he missed her by claiming her lips with breathtaking, bruising kisses. A week away had her feeling like a horny teenager again, and she was pleased to not be the only one. “You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. I want you _safe_. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too, Rose. I don’t want to even think about it.” 

She scratched his back, eliciting a low purr from him. “I’m right here, safe. I’ve seen a lot worse. I’m not going anywhere. In fact I think if you’re good they’ll give me a couple days just to keep the scary men in black from killing Micks in his sleep.” 

He snorted. “I -”

She shook her head and kissed him. “No more. Let’s go inside. You can draw us a hot bath while I sit down with a cuppa.” He wasn’t convinced. She could feel him wanting to argue, his mind still drawn to the white gauze on her cheek. It didn’t register until she leaned in, bringing her hips to his.

“Us.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, smiling up at him through her lashes. “I missed you. Come inside and make love to me.” 

The one part of him she wanted to get through to heard this first, and gently jabbed her stomach before he could answer. The rest of him conceded victory, and followed her lead inside quietly after she took his hand. Rose took an inordinate amount of pride in being the only one that could really tame the more turbulent parts of Aiden Hoynes. Of course, like any other beast he had a softer side, one that she claimed as her own as he showed her how he’d missed her too. 


	2. Really, Really Missed You

Five minutes after walking in the door Rose was filling a kettle for tea. She didn’t hear the water running upstairs but figured Aiden would be getting to it shortly, until a pair of hands wrapped around her waist from behind. Lips latched onto her bare shoulder. She’d already taken off her jacket and shirt, leaving just the spaghetti top underneath. And Aiden was taking advantage. She nearly dropped the kettle altogether when he ground his hips into hers, thrusting his erection into the cleft of her arse.

“You’re supposed to be fixing us a bath, remember?”

He brought down the straps of her top and bra so he could nibble the skin there. “Can’t wait. I want you now.”

“Right here?”

He answered with the swish of his tie as he raced to plant as many kisses on her neck and shoulders before taking the liberty to pull her top off. He growled at his success. Rose hissed when Aiden’s cold fingers reached up and kneaded her breasts underneath her bra. She gave him only a few breaths before twirling around in his arms to attack the buttons on his shirt. He grinned like a hungry fox with his prey in sight. She soaked in his bare chest with a sigh as she ran her fingers up his sculpted torso. He was well prepared for the task, whether he’d planned on it or not. His lips clashed with her jaw in his fervor, missing her lips entirely, but they sent hot tremors down her neck. He rolled with it and hastily trailed kisses up to her ear while she snaked her arms around his back, bringing her skin to his.

“Turn around,” he snarled in her ear, and pulled back to let her see the hunger in his eyes. He was ravenous after she’d been gone. She wasn’t entirely against it.

Rose did as he bid. Before pressing her up against the counter Aiden wrestled with her bra and tossed it to the floor. He nibbled and pecked his way down her back, smugly humming when he had her breathing heavy. She flat out moaned when this hum was right in her lower back. She melted against his lips, and was throbbing for him viciously before he was all the way down. Aiden caught the hem of her jeans between his teeth, and she cursed him under her breath for being a dreadful tease.

“I thought about you every night,” Aiden admitted as he fought with her button and zipper. He shoved her jeans down her legs, barely waiting for her to step out of them before pressing his nose to her knicker-clad sex.

“We spoke on the phone. And it was only week. Been gone longer,” Rose panted.

“Afterward.” She didn’t need to be a genius to work out what he’d been hinting at. Rose swallowed and rode a rumbling shiver as he spoke into her knickers. “You’ve been thinking about me.” She blushed hard when he breathed her in.

“Yeah,” Rose croaked.

Aiden nipped her bum as he peeled off her knickers, making Rose moan. He was the most confident man she’d ever known, only encouraged by the little sounds she made. He wanted to hear them, always. So she didn’t hold back when he told her to lean in and spread her legs. He chuckled when she moaned on a shaky breath. A week was too long. He’d gotten her addicted to him and his voracious appetite. Rose yipped when his tongue darted right for her sex. His fingers dug furrows in her bum as he lapped up her arousal, claiming it as his. Even after a year he still had a way of making her blush. His temper had calmed since they first met, but that passion hadn’t waned in the slightest. Aiden was like a storm on the beach, beautiful to look at, dangerous, but exhilarating. And hers.

“Aiden,” Rose keened after he’d caught her clit between his lips. “Fuck me.”

Lewd squeaks cut through the whistling of the kettle before Rose scrambled to turn off the stove and move it. He ignored her. Her demands only urged him on, and he sucked harder, pulling her sensitive flesh between his teeth. Rose gripped the counter as if her nails were talons while her blood fought to rush to her face and her sex at once. She could feel him, kneeling at her feet with his face buried between her thighs sending her closer and closer to the edge.

“Now!” Rose barked.

He didn’t ignore her this time. She felt a breeze on her sex as he scrambled to his feet. Metal clinked, and she heard him shoving his trousers down. But she felt them against her legs as he pushed her into the counter. He’d only pushed them far down enough to free his manhood before shoving it between her legs. Rose flinched when it met her sensitive button. He snickered into her neck, leaving her own dampness there after kissing it.

He was savoring her as a cat would a mouse. “Miss me, did you?”

But he always forgot she knew how to tame him. “Need you inside me, now. Fuck me, Aiden.”

Aiden curled his chin into her neck. Rose craned her neck and stole kisses as he struggled to meet her entrance. When he did he sheathed himself inside her all in one go, bucking hard against her. They gasped in unison. Rose’s lungs ached from the shock for a moment, and she savored it before treating him to a low, lusty groan. It was all the encouragement he needed. His hips slammed into hers, filling the air with the crude tune of wet flesh meeting. Rose praised him in a little whine, and they filled the air with a whole new sort of steam. She was grateful for the rounded edges of the counter as he pushed her into it, hard. Aiden showed Rose just how much he’d missed her with his hot panting on the back of her neck as he quickened his thrusts. A little shift of his hips and he found her sweet spot. She was done for. He’d abandoned his teasing chatter for his more carnal side, growling huskily into her shoulder as she clenched tightly around him and moaned into the ceiling. It didn’t matter if he spoke it, he took pride in her pleasure, claiming it as his in no uncertain terms. He joined her a few breaths later in a burst of fireworks between them.

Aiden melted into Rose, bringing him with her as she collapsed to the counter. “Think we’ll probably need that bath now,” she rasped.

He grunted, ignoring her for a minute before finally kissing her clammy back and rising. “You enjoy your tea. I’ll have that ready in a few.”

He was rushing about upstairs as she sank into the couch wearing his commandeered shirt with her mug. She was so knackered she didn’t bother to wonder what he was doing. She turned on the radio for a few minutes, long enough to relax and finish her tea before she faintly heard him calling for her. Their bedroom was dark, curtains drawn closed. Excitement washed gooseflesh over her when she saw dim light flickering in through the crack in the en suite door. He was leaned up against the tub when she pushed the door open. He’d lit candles on the counter and along the tiled shelves set into the en suite walls behind the tub. Rose bit her lip when she spotted two glasses of wine. The candlelight peaked through, coloring their contents a deep ruby red. She drank him in all at once, from his tousled, sandy hair to his semi-hard cock, to his peachy soft but chiseled legs. And she wanted him all at once.

“I was only gone a week.”

“It was a really long week,” he complained while rising up to meet her. He reached for her bandaged cheek but curled his fingers away. “Can I?”

“Gently.”

He cupped her cheek, and she couldn’t help but lean in. He was perfectly gentle, but not enough, and she pulled away in a hiss.

“I hate seeing you injured.”

“It’ll heal, I promise.”

The memory of him driving into her, teeth clenching hard against her shoulder blades  was fresh on her mind. Now he’d found his calm, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her crown before pulling back to let her lean up to claim his lips. She could taste the bittersweetness of the wine on his pouty lip as she sucked it into her mouth. He hardened fully against her stomach, tightening his grip on her waist. She hummed and smiled at his body cooperating with his desire, and let him see her admire it as he backed her into the tub.

He nodded at her face. “We’ll be careful with that.”

Aiden even helped her with her hair, pulling it back into a bun after they worked out the necessary tetris to get comfy in the tub beneath the mountain of bubbles. He let her down her glass of wine while massaging her back and shoulders. Rose surrendered to a sleepy fog once he was done. She molded herself into him as the stresses and tension from work gave way to peace and bliss. He must have managed to suppress the urge to natter on about work, and nourished a pleasant silence between them, interrupting it only for reminders of his love and the squeaks of kisses planted where he could reach. She was about to drift off to sleep in his arms when his hands reached between her thighs.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know you had a hotel room to yourself. But it’s not the same is it?” He was whispering, as if the dancing glow of the candles would dissipate with his rising voice. “Relax and let me do this.” His fingers danced across her mons before dipping south, not waiting for her permission to capture her clit between them. “You know I remember all the right buttons to press.”

“Yes,” she whimpered as blood and arousal rushed to the flesh beneath his caresses.

And she repeated this until he had her arching away from him, hands clasping the lip of the tub for dear life and lungs grappling for air in praise of his nimble fingers’ diligent work. With a cocky humming growl he whispered for her to say his name and tell him who she was coming for. Even still the thought made heat rush to her cheeks. She stammered his name before falling back into him a trembling mass of nerve endings releasing a week’s worth of tension.

Rose returned the favor not long after, ignoring Aiden’s prideful comment about her never being able to resist him freshly bathed with his slick dusty golden locks. And of course despite his arrogance he was right. She never could resist, not when water beaded down his sculpted shoulders and the candlelight set his abs aglow. He was gorgeous and he knew it. Rose swore that he wasn’t _this_ cocky when she’d first met him. At the sentiment he’d told her she made him that way. He was happy. And so was she once they’d been reduced to a well sated puddle in their own bed. Rose paid back Aiden’s cockiness with a remark about having to go away more often if their reunion shags were going to be that good every time. True to his nature, Aiden turned the tables on her and claimed it could always be that good if she chose to not to make him miss her like that again.


End file.
